All You Wanted
by RollinGxStaR
Summary: ByakuyaxOC Junko admires her captain dearly. She even went so far as to work herself her hardest to become Byakuya's lieutenant. Now that she's there, will she be able to give him what he wants?


And here is my very late birthday present to a good friend who's known as RealHapiness here. Hope she enjoys it! As well as anyone else who will read this!

* * *

This is for a great friend of mine! A very late happy birthday one shot for RealSomeday! What is with me and late birthday presents? Eh, whatevs…This was inspired by the song All You Wanted by Michelle Branch. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

A cold expression, a sense of dignity, strong pride…Truly a serene noble. He was everything that Onosaka Junko wanted to be. He really was a fountain of strength and the ultimate shinigami for others to idolize themselves after.

She had done all that she could to get close to him. Even going as far as to work herself to the bone to become his lieutenant. All Junko could ever have dreamed of was to be close to him, and she would no matter what.

"Byakuya-taichō…?" Staring curiously at her captain, Junko stayed low, masking her reiatsu to remain unnoticed. She knew that her captain enjoyed night time walks, but she was really surprised to see him away from his mansion.

Today in particular something seemed so strange; not only was he away from his home, but his very expression was not its usual cold look. The look seemed more…what was the word…lonely. He looked so human, so vulnerable.

"Come out, Onosaka." Byakuya's voice seemed just as strong and commanding as ever nonetheless.

Doing as she had been commanded, Junko bowed lowly. "Forgive me, taichō. I did not mean to hide from you. I simply did not wish to interrupt your walk."

He nodded in reply, silently beckoning her to walk with him. Quietly, she trailed beside him, sneaking quick glances at him whenever she could.

"Please excuse me for asking, Kuchiki-taichō, but is anything the matter?" A faint blush tinted her cheeks as he turned his glance to her, his dark eyes showing endless emotion hidden behind his cold exterior. "I-I don't wish to pry, I'm simply concerned for you."

The emotion he had been showing was quickly iced over, and he turned his look away from his lieutenant. "You have no need to worry yourself over such matters."

"I know." A smile ghosted across her lips as she silently mused, walking next to her captain. "But I like to think of you, taichō…"

Their stroll continued in silence, both simply enjoying the calm that the evening brought to Soul Society. It was more than Junko could ever have wished for to spend such time with him, and she was going to enjoy every last second of it.

Much to her surprise the soft voice of her captain brought her out of her trance. "Look up, Onosaka."

Trailing her eyes upward, she gasped in awe of what she saw. Hundreds of stars were zooming over their heads, creating waves of light that seemed to leave the sky glowing brightly. "Shooting stars…!!" A bright smile found its way across her features. "Make a wish, taichō! Quickly!" She closed her eyes and made her wish.

_I wish I could be with Byakuya-taichō…_ Junko stopped for a moment before shaking her head. _No, no, that's not what I really wish…I wish…I wish Byakuya-taichō would be happy, so he'll never have to look so lonely again._

Opening her eyes, she watched her captain curiously. His eyes were still closed; maybe he was actually wishing for something too.

"Onosaka, you should go back to your quarters." Byakuya suggested, staring down at her with a cool expression. Though his look didn't look quite as cold as it normally did.

"Yes, taichō." Turning to take her leave, she stopped for a moment. "I enjoyed the time we had tonight, taichō…And…I'll be happy to take another stroll with you tomorrow if you'd like." A rather expected silence followed, but Junko simply flashed a soft smile over her shoulder. "Good night, Kuchiki-taichō."

Feeling her captain's reiatsu slowly fading, she smiled. After the time she just spent with her captain, she couldn't have been happier. Hopefully, they could do it again.

* * *

"Onosaka-fukutaichō!" Two voices chorused, calling the attention of the sixth division lieutenant.

Junko turned toward the voices to see the two eighth seats of their division, Mimi and Ema, running over to her. "Hello, Mimi, Ema. What can I assist you with?"

The two smiled brightly up at her, mumbling to each other about how cool their lieutenant was. Beneath the cold shell she had created to emulate her captain, her heart felt warm. "We wanted to bring you the paperwork from our past visit to the human world, Onosaka-fukutaichō." Ema giggled, handing said paperwork to her superior.

"Good work, both of you." Despite her features still remaining stoic, the two girls seemed more than happy to receive the praise.

"Thank you so much, Onosaka-fukutaichō! We'll definitely keep trying to be just as cool as you!" Mimi smiled, bowing respectfully before turning to go back to work.

Ema looked back over her shoulder as they left, waving happily at her lieutenant. "Thank you! Have a nice day, Onosaka-fukutaichō!"

Nodding at the both of them, Junko turned to continue on her way back to her office only to come face to chest with her captain. "Kuchiki-taichō!" The surprise was made evident as her eyes widened.

He stared down at her, his cold expression just as blank as ever. "Onosaka." He greeted her.

As he turned to leave Junko obediently followed, happily trailing behind him. "Is there anything I can help you with, taichō?"

A silence surrounded them as they walked, Byakuya glancing at her from over his shoulder. "I'd like to discuss your current situation in this division."

Her heart twisted in fear; what did he mean? He couldn't be…making her leave…could he? "What do you mean?" She asked, her features remaining stoic.

"…It would be more efficient if the fukutaichō office were closer to the taichō office." He stated, stopping in front of a door Junko had never noticed before. The stoic captain slid the door open and stepped into it. "From now on you will work here."

Following him into the office, the lieutenant gasped lightly. The room was wonderful! It was almost twice as big as her former office, furnished with dark wood furniture, with a window that seemed to make everything glow in the sunlight, and…another door? "Is it satisfactory?" Byakuya asked, watching her reaction closely.

Junko stopped her gaping and let her features fall to a blank expression, despite the smile that threatened to show. "Yes, taichō, it's very acceptable. Thank you very much."

A small nod was his reply before he turned to leave. "Good."

"Although…" She mentioned, watching her captain stop and turn to her again. "If you don't mind me asking, where does that other door lead to?"

He stared at her as he walked over to the afore mentioned door. "It leads to my office."

Warmth spread across her cheeks; she would be so close to her captain! She could no longer resist that smile, feeling the corners of her lips twitch upward. "Thank you, Kuchiki-taichō…"

Though he made no reply, Junko took notice of how much softer his expression seemed. It almost seemed like he wanted to smile. Maybe her wish was coming true…

* * *

"Good evening, taichō." Junko greeted, a small smile gracing her lips as she looked over at her captain.

It had been several months since her office had been moved to next to her captains, and since then they'd only become closer. Every day she would finish her work late in the evening and wait for around another hour or so until Byakuya finished his work as well, and then they would spend time walking under the stars together.

"Onosaka." The royal replied, stopping next to her. "There is an event tonight that I am required attend at my mansion. You will be attending it with me."

Taken back by the thought of attending an event at the Kuchiki mansion, Junko felt the shock show on her features. "An event? I would be honored, taichō. Though, wouldn't you prefer more…aristocratic company?"

He looked down at her, his cold exterior becoming intimidating to the young shinigami. "There is no need for that; your company will be sufficient."

Her heart skipped a few beats as she looked up at him. "Thank you, taichō…It is truly an honor." She smiled inwardly, watching as he began walking away from her.

"Come along, Onosaka." Byakuya said, looking over his shoulder at his subordinate. Receiving a nod in reply, he waited for her to catch up before making his way to the mansion.

* * *

A heavy sigh escaped her lips as Junko stepped away from the party and into a starlit garden. She carefully lifted her kimono as she walked down the steps.

The party was everything she had expected; a bunch of nobles, too self centered to speak about anything meaningful, all looking down on "the lowly lieutenant" Byakuya had brought.

But she wouldn't let that keep her down. She simply held her head high, letting her expression remain cold, as she spoke with authority. Though, she was finding herself growing tired quickly.

"I guess I can't do it…" The lieutenant sighed to herself, letting her hair fall down around her face. Enjoying the warmth of the summer evening, she watched the koi swimming in the small pond in front of her.

"What are you doing out here?"

Junko jumped in surprise, staring at her captain. "Kuchiki-taichō…" Looking away in embarrassment she sighed. "Forgive me for leaving, I was felt as if I was becoming a nuisance…I think I should just go back home."

Byakuya joined her next to the pond, staring down at the fish. "You behaved with much dignity, most were rather impressed."

"…Really?" She asked, looking up at him and noticing the emotion in his eyes.

He nodded, taking her face in his hand. "You are well suited for this lifestyle…" Leaning closer to her, he pressed his lips against hers.

Despite her initial shock, she happily kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his torso. Feeling him wrap his arm around her reassured her that this was indeed real. "Taichō…thank you…" The whisper was soft, but Byakuya seemed to hear.

"Then you will stay?" He asked, watching her closely as she debated in herself.

Softly smiling up at him, she nodded. "I will stay. I will stay as long as you'll want me…"

"Good." To her surprise, Junko watched as the head of the Kuchiki family stared back at her, his lips twitching upward into a smile.

It had happened; her wish, both her wishes, had come true. She could be with him, and he could be happy. Maybe…all he needed was somebody who cared.

* * *

Well, sorry if this was at all awkward, it flowed at times, then kinda kicked me in the teeth at others, so…yeah. I hope you all enjoy it! And especially my dearest RealSomeday!! Sorry it took so long, I really hope you like it! And a very late happy birthday to you!


End file.
